Kyoko Sakura
'''Kyoko Sakura '''only appears in a shot in the opening and as a silhouette in the ending. She appears first at the end of Episode 4. Plot Kyōko is a veteran magical girl who comes to the city following Mami's death. Her distinguishing features include long red hair, twin fangs and a voracious appetite, almost never being seen without food. She came from a poor church family and used her wish so that people would listen to her father's preaching; when her father learned of this, however, he went mad and killed everyone in his family aside from Kyōko. As such, Kyōko decided only to use her magic for herself from this point on, since using it for others will only cause despair. Having grown up in a poor family, she often has to steal food and hates people who waste it, a logic she also applies to Grief Seeds, as she only goes after fully grown witches. Kyōko has been a Puella Magi much longer than the others, and thus is more skillful; she wields a spear which can extend itself, split into multiple sections, and produce a ball at the end of a chain, which can constrict and hit others at the same time. She also has the ability to put up barriers to protect others or keep them from interfering. She initially clashes with Sayaka, but after learning the truth about Soul Gems, she sympathizes with her and tries to help her. After Sayaka becomes a witch, she becomes determined to save her and restore her to normal, but ultimately sacrifices herself in the fight so that Sayaka would not die alone. She overloads her soul gem to create a massive explosion that kills them both. In a previous timeline, she was killed by Mami, who was driven insane after learning that they would all eventually become witches. In the final timeline, Kyōko survives, and grieves over Sayaka's death in battle. In the third drama CD, it is explained that, prior to the main storyline, Kyōko once had the power to utilise illusion magic, but after her family's death she subconsciously lost that ability. She also had a friendship with Mami prior to her family's death, which was severed when Kyōko decided to be more selfish with her magic. This friendship was also explored in Oriko Magica, though not in-depth. Trivia *Fans also use the alternative spelling of Kyouko for her name. This is because the first 'o' in Kyoko is a long vowel which is written as 'ou' (おう) in Japanese. In proper Hepburn romanization, the long vowel is indicated by a macron on top (Kyōko). The macron is often left out in general usage. *Before her name was officially revealed, she was nicknamed Condom-chan by Western fans because of the suggestive-looking ice lolly she had flapping in her mouth in the Opening animation. She is nicknamed Anko by Japanese fans due to an initial misreading of her name when she was first revealed in a magazine. **The first character for Sakura (佐) means "to help" while the second (倉) means "warehouse." **Her last name can also be used as a first name. **Her first name (杏子) means "apricot." Apricot+ happens to be Ume Aoki's circle name. *The first character of her name (杏) is the implied real first name (An) of Kafuka Fuura from Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei. Both characters are voiced by Ai Nonaka. **Aoi Yuuki (VA of Madoka) confessed that she was in love with the Kyoko character in the Magical Girls Tea Party bonus CD. **Ok, "in love" would be putting it lightly considering Aoi Yuuki claims Kyoko to be her waifu with extreme infatuation. **So is Chiwa Saito (VA of Homura) apparently. **And Ryouko Shintani (Hitomi). **Eri Kitamura (Sayaka) is the Seme to Kyoko's Uke. *According with the Drama CD "Farewell Story", Kyoko has been a magical girl for a year before she met Mami. Since the Drama CD events takes place one year before the anime events, it is suspected that Kyoko has been a magical girl for at least two years. Making her the second veteran of the group, after Mami. *Kyoko's special attack is called "Rosso Fantasma" (Red Illusion/Phantom) but for personal reasons she no longer has her illusory powers during the time of the anime events. **For obvious reasons she thinks that the name is embarrassing, you can blame Mami for that. *In chapter 19 of Kazumi *Magica, Umika Misaki uses her own ability to learn and study how to use "Rosso Fantasma". *Ai Nonaka describes Kyoko's speech style to be Shouwa-ish (Shouwa era, 1926-1989), meaning an old style of talking. *In the Audio Commentary for Episode 7, Aoi Yuuki (Madoka) describes the character of Kyoko of being an anti-hero, a flawed human character that has to fight to overcome aspects of her unjust self, to attain an overall form of justice that she believes in. *In the PSP game, her witch form is Ophelia, depicted as a horse rider with a candlestick for a head. *In the original draft for the script it is stated that Kyouko did steal the apples in Episode 7 Gallery Regular Girl 800px-RedHairedGirl.jpg|Kyoko captured from the opening. Kyoko_eating_chips.jpg|Kyoko eating chips. 800px-Kyouko_eating_cake_ep_12.jpg|Never change, Kyoko. 800px-Ep7-kyoko-ring.png|Her ring during the church scene, which reads "kyoko" in runes. Magical Girl Madokamagica05_263.jpg 532px-Prayer_and_kiss.png|Kyoko prays and then kisses her soul gem (It is customary for Catholics to kiss their rosary beads as a part of their prayer). Oktavia_Spear_snake_scorpion_tail.png|Kyoko's ultimate attack looks snake-like, could also be interpreted as a scorpion's tail. Kyouko_last_stand.png|Kyoko's final battle with Oktavia 800px-Kyouko_soul_gem.jpg|Kyoko's soul gem. 800px-Ep7-kyoko-ring2.png|Another shot of her ring, which had runes added in the BD version. Merchandise 3437145d497643ac848fc7ae04b52f9d.jpg 1cac31f7cb40ccf2f308360b3663cb4b.jpg 08c96547dabee3b3166c85924c8276f7.jpg 2bce9fcdbd3a2472785e04fc4be5b11d.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica11.jpg Gsc nendoroi petit madoka magica12.jpg Wave sakura kyoko01.jpg 01 (4).jpg 803154b4d9596f2a79bdff250ef4cd42.jpg 661d732badb9d523fbc6108b211675b6.jpg 81998ffb116db2a96808eca72aba0a1b.jpg 50e98135f8f158df293ac3e731c26b29.jpg hac634_001.jpg 1350533434_11237_FIG-DOL-5037_01.jpg Liquidstone kadoushoujo sakura kyoko03.jpg Agon1404965919.jpeg 82183ee27f70af5c729571690022564f.jpg Csp49793 0.jpg 52755339ecaa4c393870743f9c2d1ed0.jpg 70f47045a9d4a77a8d823d2531d8ce11.jpg hIE1426899806.png Theme Music Category:Heroines Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Anti Hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Puella Magi Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Rivals Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Spear Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Multipliers Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Illusionists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Revived Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Heroes Who Lived In Poverty Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Possible in love